Bargain
by Dawnie'B
Summary: AU. She had no one to love her, to care. She was a prostitute, bitter and street-smart. After falling, her whole life is changed the moment she wakes-up to see a young man who found her unconscious. A city built with secrets and hidden with lies, in LaRousse's darkest part laid more than met the eyes. Leafgreen, Contest, Ikari, and Poke. (HIATUS)


Prologue to a story I plan on doing after I complete my first, I want to get this out of my system before I loose the plans.

This is definitely the darkest story I will write, it's a personal challenge to myself in some way. I was originally going to make it Ikarishipping but I decided against that and instead choose Oldrival.~

Oldrivalshipping, Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, mentioned Pokeshipping.

…

"_The only thing you'll be good for is spreading your legs," _The thought crept inside her as she collected the money from her second client.

"Thanks," said the man.

Leaf snatched the money bitterly, while turning around to gather her bag the man mumbled a few words that she had become accustomed to through time.

_I am a bitch, and a whore, why do they assume I'd be offended?_

At seven, her innocence was taken away without her consult. Screams, cries, pain, and blood were the elements she remembered the best. But what choice did she have? A dead family, killed only three years before, could only watch from above. Her brother Ryo was the only good outcome from her miserable life, but he perished a few years later as well..

He was nineteen years old and oblivious to the abuse their new father had been doing. Leaf knew he would notice if he had been there, but alas, she would not deprive her beloved brother of collage education.

Going to the police was as worthless as telling her brother, or so she thought. The masked man, as she referred to him, threatened the gullible girl to not say a single word. If only the green-eyed girl knew what she could have done, if only her brother wasn't killed by the stupid driver, if only…the masked man died sooner.

At ten, faith seemed to have come through for her, the masked man died from unknown causes, Ryo was graduating and offered to become her guardian. For a few months, life was pleasant, she had met her first ever friends: Yellow, Red, Platinum, and Lucas. And that's when he died, leaving her behind once more, some time after, she had to work for herself at stores.

Leaf was punished by her sixth grade teacher whenever she did poorly on a test, the words from her step-father came back- which was why she didn't bother to complain, she wasn't worth a breath.

While her friends Yellow and Platinum fought over Red, Leaf worried about getting food on her plate. Platinum (or as she called her, Platina) never worked a day in her life, daddy always made sure she didn't break a single nail one bit.

Once Leaf arrived in high school, she started to notice the store job wasn't cutting her and decided to move on to a better paying job: prostitution. Older men couldn't help by stare at her beautiful features that developed early on, she was an actress, a seductress with experience. Between classes students had _sessions_ that paid decently, male teachers caught on and began offering higher amounts, who was she to refuse a thousand dollars for a thirty minute job? The success lasted four years, one day, in a matter of seven hours the whole school was aware of her secret. The teachers who willingly received "extra credit" turned their backs on her, Leaf's self-centered friends isolated the seventeen year old calling her a whore; a word she'd hear many times from different mouths. Of course, the principal didn't give her a chance to explain the situation, he expelled her by the end of the school day.

Leaf didn't bother finding another high school, her low-key reputation was tarnished and would follow her through life, like a scar on her soul.

She reached into her Gucci bag - oh how the job paid off, she pulled out the money earned that night; nine-hundred dollars _only._

"Cheap bastards…" Leaf mumbled. For what it was worth; acting as if she was enjoying herself, having usually elder men grab her with their sweaty palms, she deserved better payment. Her service wasn't cheap quality, if less than five-hundred dollars was what they wanted to pay then the men should look elsewhere for a low-quality slut.

"Third customer lives in LaRossue City, lawyer, over-weight, fifty-five years old, and probably divorced," Leaf gritted her teeth, her clients were beginning to become as predictable as most love stories. If it weren't for the fact that she needed money, Leaf wouldn't bother wasting her time on the disgusting creatures whom she ever-so serves on a daily basis. _It's a good thing everything is platonic, no man has ever given me the rush of love, _Leaf thought proudly.

Her knee-high boots made a clattering noise as she walked singly at a time most people should be sleeping. Some may ask why she walks by herself, fearlessly at night; Leaf usually informed them on how she learned self-defense while she was a freshman in high school, deciding it would be necessary if she does go into the business.

She tapped her foot impatiently, she had places to go and money to earn! Finally, a yellow taxi came her way, stopping slowly but surely.

"Finally," Leaf said roughly as she came inside.

"Where to miss?" the driver's breath smelled like a combination of cigarettes and root beer.

Leaf gagged, she despised the smell of weed.

"LaRossue City," she demanded immediately.

"That's fifty dollars, but I suppose I can cut it in half for a pretty lady like you," he offered. Leaf's lips curved into a twisted smirk, she chuckled at the man's bargain.

"A kiss on the lips?" asked Leaf. A client with cigarette breath made her feel uneasy, she had to constantly chant in her head to continue on for the money.

"Of course," he answered. Leaf immediately lunged forward, grabbing his shirt collar in the process. She opened his mouth up with her top set of teeth, slipping her tongue inside, and then let go teasingly.

"You got yourself a free ride," he answered, still dazed.

Leaf scraped off the remains of his taste while he drove, it was absolutely disgusting. She cheered silently when they finally reached the city, she left the car without saying thank you to the man.

LaRousse was a beautiful city with nice lights and friendly atmospheres, however, the deeper into the city you go in the more you see how dangerous life could be; they call it the forgotten area, the city has never acknowledged the part residents refer to as South Side. Ninety-five percent of people were oblivious to the cruel life, Leaf was on her best guard whenever she entered South Side, never dazed into daydreams like most girls her age.

"Where the fuck is this building!" Leaf said aloud. _600...where the hell is that address? _She prayed it wasn't a hoax, to be more clear, she prayed for the person who called her up that this wasn't a hoax. Long story short, Leaf had to endure a cigarette filled French kiss, the cold, windy weather, not to mention she's wandering around a dangerous area, if the whole thing was a joke…let's just say she wouldn't be amused.

Her senses began to become tired out greatly, her eyes felt wary and threatened to shut after wandering around for an hour. She caught herself when her wary body almost collapsed on the pavement.

"Is that it?" Leaf said, her voice was as optimistic as it could go. Her green eyes started to feel drowsy again, the number looked blurry and could easily be eight-hundred. As she walked to get a closer look, her boot heal suddenly combined with an uneven sidewalk step. She held her hands out, trying to balance her body, the attempt was useless. She was able to stop her head from hitting the concrete, but her thin clothing was defenseless against the hard fall. Leaf moved her arm and saw blood. Her mind thought back to the day her step father took the only innocence left in her: virginity.

Her eyes closed, she saw black as she fell unconscious on the pavement.

…

This won't be updated until I finish my first story (which is halfway finished), I needed to write this out so I remember what to put in:D.


End file.
